memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Magicks of Megas-Tu (episode)
While investigating the theory of creation, the Enterprise is caught inside an energy/matter tornado. After emerging from the storm, the crew encounter a world where magic works and science doesn't. Summary SUMMARY Captain’s Log: Stardate 1254.4. For years scientists have theorized that if our galaxy was created from a great explosion then the center of the galaxy might still be creating new matter. The Enterprise is now on a science mission to investigate. It’s an awesome thought that we may actually witness matter being created. Spock says, "If we do Captain, we may also encounter forces and phenomena beyond our understanding." The Enterprise finds the creation point and is caught in an energy/matter tornado and pulled to the center. All computer systems fail, even life support, and the crew begin to lose consciousness from lack of air. A devil-like creature named Lucien appears on the bridge. The creature repairs the ship's systems and transports the crew to explore his planet, Megas-Tu, but almost immediately returns them to the ship. Megas-Tu is where magic and witchcraft are the norm, and science doesn't work. Spock says, "Of course, our Federation scientists were more correct than they realized. In order to function the galactic creation point must extend through space, time, into another dimension where the logic of things is totally different." The Megans are an ageless species that had, at one time, lived on Earth, and were responsible for the legends about witches. When Kirk asks "Lucien, you keep calling us friends implying that you know us. How?" Lucien answers, "Aaw, Captain, Captain. To feign such ignorance to me. Very well, look. Megas-Tu may seem to you a chaotic world but its people are calm, peaceful, contemplative. Each a specialist in his own kind of magic. There are no rivals anywhere in our Universe, Captain Kirk. No other life forms at all. Millennia ago in our search for companionship we Megans passed through the point between dimensions and eventually we found ourselves on your world, Earth. Wherever we went we became advisors to mankind. To help your ancestors we drew on the power left behind in our own universe and made it work in your world. But eventually we had to leave. I didn’t want to my friends. Oh, how I fought. I was the generalists amid all the specialists. The troublemaker they said, but I’d always loved the people of Earth. Those were the days. But now you’ve come to me and I’m so very glad." Kirk queries, "But why did you Megans leave Earth if you enjoyed it so much. I don’t understand." Lucian laughs and responds, "Captain, good Captain, always so curious. That must be why I always liked you earthlings so much." The Megan named Lucien tells them that they too have magical powers and Spock claims it’s logical so he tries to magically move a chess piece. Captain’s Log: Supplemental. In this incredible universe it appears to be part of the natural laws that belief is as potent a force as energy and matter are in our own. The crew begins to experiment with magic after the encounter, much to Spock's dismay. The Enterprise crew begins to experiment in the use of magic after the encounter, much to Spock's dismay. Soon the Megans begin to take notice of the crew and return to the ship in phantasm form. The bridge crew is captured by the Megans and taken to their planet and a witch-hunt trial begins. At the trial Lucien is accused of bringing evil to Megas-Tu. Spock and Kirk defend the crew and Lucien, but their arguments fail and Kirk is forced to use his new magic against the prosecutor. Kirk explains that the Megans can only win if they become like the Earthlings they fear. When they seek to imprison Lucien, Kirk defends him and then tells the jury that he will give his own life for an alien's rights. This selfless act impresses the Megans. Kirk and Spock then learn that Lucien was the basis for Earth's original conception of the devil. The Megans now realize that the Enterprise's visit to their dimension was an accident, and help the crew to return to their own dimension. Spock notes that if Lucien is really Lucifer it is the second time he was cast out, and thanks to the Captain, the first time he was saved. Background Information MISC. NOTES Memorable Quotes QUOTES Links and References Guest Stars *Ed Bishop as Asmodeus *James Doohan as Lucien References 1691; Bacchanais; battery; Big Bang; chronometer; Earth; elf; galactic core; General Order 1; generalist; limbo; love philtre; Lucifer; magic; Massachusetts; matter; Megas-tu; mythology; oxygen; pentagram; Radamanthus; Salem; Salem witch trials; Satyr; sorcer-contractor; specialist; subspace radio; Vulcan chess; Magicks of Megas-tu, The de:Das Geheimnis von Megas-Tu nl:The Magicks of Megas-tu